


That Stupid Mermaid Story

by RamenKitsune



Category: Free!
Genre: Confession, M/M, Sex, angry Haru, bedtime story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenKitsune/pseuds/RamenKitsune
Summary: Haru hates the story “The Little Mermaid”, but not for the reasons Makoto thinks.





	That Stupid Mermaid Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So I really have no reason to feel like I need to explain myself, but here I am about to do it anyway! Yay anxiety making me weird! Anyway, I had this idea, and somehow along the way it ended up with a smut scene and I'm actually quite proud of it.... So I hope you like it. I'll probably adjust the tags later, but I'm so tired right now, so I hope they were good enough. Any suggestions on what to add wouldn't be discouraged, even if I don't reply to the comment. I'm a crappy awkward when it comes to that part, if it hasn't been noticed yet hahahaha. I'm not going to ramble anymore, so enjoy!

Haru had heard the story of the Little Mermaid all throughout his life and told many different ways, and at the age of eighteen he decided he hated it. He was helping Makoto with his siblings while his parents were out, and as they laid them down for bed they had requested- or more demanded- a bedtime story. Ran pulled the book out from under her pillow, having picked it hours before, and Makoto, the ever wonderful elder brother, just smiled and sat between their beds and began. The story was exactly how Haru remembered: the mermaid saves the prince, gives up everything she had to be human, the prince falls in love with someone else, and the mermaid turns to sea foam with a broken heart, and with Makoto’s ability to really make his listeners feel the story, by the time it was over Haru was sure he never wanted to hear the story ever again.

The twins were asleep and the two teens snuck out of the room and Makoto smiled, only he falter at Haru striding past without acknowledgment. Haru knew it wasn’t fair of him to take it out on Makoto, all he had done was read the story upon request, but there was just something in the melancholy tone Makoto read the end in that just… Haru couldn’t explain it. The stairs up to Makoto’s room were narrow and few, luckily, and in no time Haru was in the warm room. Makoto’s room was one of his favorite places, it was comforting and inviting to him, and though he never admitted it out loud, he would spend more time here that in the pool if he had to choose only one. He was so familiar with everything, so he didn’t need to be told where Makoto kept his shirts or the futon that Haru slept on. The Tachibana house was basically his own. It was as Haru opened Makoto’s closet door that his best friend joined him in the room. 

“The bath is ready if you want to go first.” Makoto offered, and even though Haru’s back faced him he could practically see the small unsure smile on Makoto’s lips. Haru felt bad, he didn’t like making Makoto feel hesitant, and it had been happening a lot these last few months. The waters had calmed a little, Haru had decided what to do and they worked together towards the future, it was just that the fight, their first fight ever, had done damage. No one could see it from the outside, it was just something Haru and Makoto could feel, it was all so small, but it felt like walking on glass. The frown that had already been on Haru’s face deepened at his own insensitivity and in his irritation he snatched the shirt he decided on a bit too hard and the hanger hit the wall. “Haru I don’t know what’s wrong.” Makoto sounded so worried and it only made Haru’s stomach twist.

“It’s nothing.” Haru didn’t want Makoto to worry, it was stupid, and he hated making Makoto worry. “I’m going to take a bath.” And he left Makoto alone in his room.

The Tachibana bathroom was similar to Haru’s, save for the surplus of bath toys that seemed to pour out of the cabinet they were supposed to be stored in. It was easy to move around in such familiar surroundings, and in no time Haru was chin deep in lukewarm water. He tried to let the story and the irritation it brought on leave his mind, but that was never how Haru and water worked. He focused on things in more clarity when he was in the water, and in the silence – save for the occasional drip of water from the faucet – Makoto’s voice while reading the story seemed to loop again and again until Haru submerged himself under the water. Why did it bother him? It was just a story he had heard a million times and never before had he gotten so angry, so it didn’t make sense. The only difference was Makoto, he decided. He had never heard Makoto read anything sounding so… so… sad. Like he knew what the mermaid felt. His eyes opened and the tap water burned them a little, but that meant nothing to this realization. Was Makoto in love with someone, someone who didn’t love him back? Haru knew this year had caused damage, but he thought he’d notice if Makoto had fallen in love, but so much had whipped around them that he couldn’t be so sure anymore. 

Haru didn’t like the thought of Makoto falling in love with someone who didn’t love him in return for many reasons, the most obvious was because of how wonderful Makoto was and anyone that stupid didn’t deserve him, but another was more personal and selfish. Haru didn’t want Makoto to be in love with anyone but himself and if Makoto was going to fall in love with someone why do it with someone who’d never appreciate him when Haru was right there. If the person returned Makoto’s feelings that would be one thing, no less painful to Haru’s heart, but Makoto would be happy and so Haru could in time be happy again; it was that someone had the nerve to ignore his precious Makoto’s feelings.

Haru’s thoughts were cut short with both the need to breathe and the tentative knock on the bathroom door. Makoto called his name, but Haru’s heavy breathing kept him from telling Makoto to come in if he wanted. Luckily Makoto peaked inside and understood he was welcomed and came closer.

“Thank you Haru, for helping me with the twins. I know you probably would have preferred to do something else, but I really appreciate it.” Makoto sat by the tub, his back towards it, as he spoke and Haru sighed as he rested his head next to Makoto’s shoulder.

“I wanted to help.” Haru closed his eyes, wondering if he should ask about what he had been thinking about, but decided it wasn’t his place to pry. Makoto didn’t unless it was too important for him not to, so maybe he should respect his secret, if there was one. They fell into silence, and for the first time since the twin’s room Haru felt calm. He would be happy if they were like this forever, he decided, just together and in peace. It was what they were after all, and he didn’t need to complicate it with any large changes like confessing. Haru could think of nothing better than them just remaining together.

“Haru-chan,” Makoto looked at him and Haru shifted to meet his eyes. 

“Drop the chan.” Haru muttered half-heartily, feeling too at peace to really put conviction in it, not to mention the warmth the name caused in his heart now a-days. Makoto’s normal chuckle was half-hearted, like his mind was too focused on what he wanted to say then their repetitive gag. Haru felt a small frown form at the lack of energy in Makoto’s laugh, but didn’t say more. They kept eye contact, both trying to do as everyone accused them of and read each other’s mind, but of course it was fruitless and Makoto spoke again.

“Why were you mad? Did… Did I do something?” Makoto was tense, scared that maybe he was being pushy. Haru broke eye contact, not wanting Makoto to tell he was lying when he answered it wasn’t Makoto who had upset him, but that gesture was enough to tell Makoto it was. “I’m sorry.” The bubbling of anger Haru had felt earlier began to move again, Makoto didn’t even know what had made him upset so why was he apologizing? How could he be sorry if he didn’t know? Haru stood, scoffing as he did. Makoto’s eyes were on him for a moment, then he was blushing as he realized Haru hadn’t been in his jammers this whole time. Haru wasn’t bothered by either thing, him being naked or making Makoto uncomfortable, as he stepped out of the tub and snatched the towel off the counter he left it on. He wrapped the towel around his hips and reached for the boxers he had brought for after he was clean and stepped into them.

“I hate that story.” The words were simple and to the point and he hoped Makoto would understand, but instead Makoto just looked more confused. 

“Why? Because she gave up swimming?” Makoto asked timidly, clearly confused. Haru knew his love for water was transparent and sometimes seen as ridiculous, but right now with the swirling anger he didn’t want to have it insulted him that Makoto thought he was so narrow minded, that he thought water was any part of his disdain for the story at all. Without another word Haru slipped on the t-shirt he borrowed and left the bathroom. He could hear Makoto’s scurry to get up, but didn’t wait for him. “Haru!” Makoto was trying to keep his voice down to keep from waking his siblings, but even if he had been his normal volume Haru wouldn’t have stopped. He was in Makoto’s room pulling out the futon by the time Makoto walked in, looking just as unsure and confused as he had been when he walked into the bathroom. “If that’s not it then why?” He questioned, knowing he had been wrong. Haru didn’t answer, didn’t even acknowledge he was spoke to, and was annoyed when Makoto was in his face almost, stopping him from rolling the mat out. “Haru.” 

“That isn’t love.” Haru snapped, the anger making his voice sharp. Makoto blinked, shocked by his answer. Haru thought that would be the end of it, but when Makoto didn’t move he grit his teeth.

“What isn’t love?” Makoto asked and Haru could feel Makoto’s eyes trying to pry into his mind. Haru knew Makoto wasn’t going to budge until he was answered so Haru huffed and tried to think of exactly how to explain it.

“Love isn’t giving up everything for nothing, its not suffering or useless sacrifice.” He looked into Makoto’s eyes. “Loving someone is supposed to make you happy, not make you miserable.” It felt too sappy and generic, but he couldn’t think of a better way to phrase it and he firmly believed it as well. Makoto looked stunned, as if he never thought Haru could feel this way about anything outside of swimming, and maybe mackerel and Haru felt that surge of anger he couldn’t shake grow and he balled his fists tight around the padding of the futon. 

“That’s not true.” Makoto said after a while. “Sometimes love are those things, and at times, when love is unrequited… It’s the most painful thing anyone could feel, I think.” That tone was back, and it felt like ice to Haru’s heart as it confirmed what he feared in the tub. Makoto was in love and it was with someone else who didn’t return his feelings. “But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t make you happy too. Sometimes, even though you hurt, you can be so happy just to be near the one you love that it makes it all worth it.” The smile that played on Makoto’s lips was sincere but still sad.

“Who is it?” Haru asked despite his former resolution not to pry, and Makoto blinked twice in confusion and then looked away, understanding all at once what Haru meant. He could see that Makoto was weighing his options, was trying to think of a way to avoid answering, and Haru felt that uneasiness that had been with them since the fight. “Are they in love with someone else?” Haru asked instead, unable to bare the tension that felt suffocating in the silence.

“I… I don’t think so.” Makoto finally answered, voice low and eyes downcast. 

“Have you told them?” Haru wasn’t sure if he wanted the answer, but Makoto shook his head in the negative and Haru got it all the same. “Why?” He watched Makoto’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed in nerves. 

“I can’t. If I did…” Makoto trailed off and his fingers picked at the hem of his shirt. “Things would change for the worse. They’d hate me.”

“Why?” 

“Haru.” Makoto’s voice was pleading him to stop asking, to let it go.

“Why?” Haru persisted, unable to help his own selfishness to know. The room was silent and Makoto refused to meet his eyes, though Haru could see the way they seemed to shine more as tears began to form and were blinked away stubbornly. 

“Because I don’t think he want a relationship, not like that,” Makoto said after a long time of carefully planning each word, “and he’d hate that I’d want one with him. He’d hate that I… that I would want to tie him down like that, not when he… when he...” Makoto looked up and met Haru’s eyes and Haru felt like he couldn’t breathe because he was sure what Makoto wanted to say. 

‘Not when he wants to be free.’

“Then he’s stupid.” Haru whispered, earning a small gasp from Makoto. “He’s stupid if he could ever think of being with you as something terrible.” He grew more confident, maybe because he knew now he had nothing to be scared of anymore. All this tip-toeing hadn’t been because of their fight at all, but because both were scared of losing the other over something they thought could be wrong. But it wasn’t, it never had been. “You could never tie anyone down. You… You can only make them free.”

Makoto’s eyes were wide and the silence around them was the most comfortable it had been in years, though only now that all the tension was gone could Haru realize it had been there for so long. All the anger that had lead to this moment was forgotten and Haru felt like he was floating in the pool he was so light. Haru wanted to kiss Makoto, and so he moved slowly closer to his target and was beyond rewarded when Makoto met him half way. Makoto’s hands gripped his waist and Haru’s hands found their way into Makoto’s hair as they kissed, and Haru marveled at how wonderful Makoto’s lips felt against his own, they were so soft and warm it made him dizzy. They started closed mouthed, but soon they grew more and more heated, panting into each other’s mouths and their tongues curious to explore places they had only imagined before now. It was like a dam had broke and the affection and desire they had stored away was now slipping out into this one embrace, both desperately trying to be closer to feel more and more. 

“Makoto, Haru, are you two up?” Makoto’s mother called from the other side of the door and they were apart like they had been burned. Haru’s breath was labored, and he could hear Makoto in much of the same state and the pooling heat in his groin seemed to increase, and increased even more when he dared to look up at Makoto and saw how ravaged he looked. His lips were swollen and wet and his face was flushed and eyes glazed, and Haru was pretty sure he looked much the same.

“Yeah we are, just setting up Haru’s futon.” Makoto answered, though his voice seemed forced into being normal. 

“Okay. We just wanted to let you know we were home. Your father and I are going to bed, thank you for watching the twins.” She didn’t sound like she noticed any difference, which was a relief to both of them if the small sigh from Makoto was any indication.

“Oh okay, sleep well Mom.” Haru wasn’t sure if they were breathing as they listened for her footsteps to disappear, but when they did, both sighed before making eye contact. Makoto began to laugh, and slowly Haru followed. He wasn’t completely sure why they were laughing, but the overwhelming happiness that now made his body buzz was enough of a reason to laugh so he indulged. It was when it died off that Haru took Makoto’s hand and the heat that was between them before the interruption seemed to form again. “Can I kiss you again Haru-chan?” Makoto asked and Haru rolled his eyes before moving closer.

“Don’t be stupid.” He muttered against Makoto’s lips before closing the space. This time was just like the last, they had attempted to keep it soft and gentle, but in no time their tongues were in each other’s mouths and their hands explored new territories on their bodies. Haru’s hands worked down Makoto’s chest, groping and squeezing to feel more from under Makoto’s shirt. Makoto’s hands slipped under Haru’s shirt to caress his back and drew a quiet moan from Haru as his finger tips traced over his skin. Haru wanted more, he wanted all of Makoto, and he was determined to have it. He broke the kiss and began to assault Makoto’s neck and jaw with open mouth kisses, earning gasps and moans from Makoto that he could feel vibrate against his tongue. Haru squeezed Makoto’s swollen peck and felt Makoto shiver and tilt his head back to accommodate Haru’s greedy lips. Haru wasn’t sure when he had pushed Makoto onto his back or when he had slid between his thick thighs, but he took advantage of it as soon as he realized where he was by grinding his painfully hard erection against Makoto’s.

“Haru!” Makoto’s back arched, and where hearing his name like that from Makoto made his knees weak, Haru’s hand covered Makoto’s mouth. He didn’t want Makoto’s parents, or worse his siblings, coming to investigate. Makoto seemed to understand, or maybe he didn’t as his tongue slipped between Haru’s fingers before he captured Haru’s index and middle finger between his lips and sucked. Haru felt the suction all throughout his body and rocked his hips again as his cock twitched. It was so good, better than any of Haru’s late night fantasies could have ever had dreamed of, and the way Makoto rocked his hips back into Haru’s was overwhelming. Haru’s mouth was once more on Makoto’s neck, sucking and licking almost desperately, until his mouth was just under Makoto’s ear lobe. He caught it between his teeth, rolling it gently as Makoto whined around his fingers. 

“Makoto.” Haru whispered as he rocked his hips against Makoto’s as he spoke. “I want more. Please Makoto, I really…” Words trailed off into a moan as Makoto’s hips met his in a needy pace. Haru barely registered his fingers slipping down Makoto’s jaw, only Makoto’s wanton voice made the connection.

“Me too. God me too.” Makoto’s hands gripped at Haru’s hips, squeezing them hard as Haru rocked against him. “I want you inside, please Haru.” The request was almost enough to send Haru over the edge, but Haru didn’t want to rob himself of something he wanted for so long. He pulled back on his heels, taking in the sight of Makoto sprawled on the floor, lips swollen, hair a mess, his shirt was bunched up revealing his tone stomach and the dip of his hips, his chest moved quickly with each breath Makoto drew and released, like he had ran a marathon and couldn’t catch his breath, his neck held a few light marks that would fade before morning, though not through any of fault or restraint of Haru’s. Perfectly debauched, and Haru felt a sense of pride at knowing it was because of him, that he had made Makoto this way in a matter of minutes. Makoto moved to sit up, and Haru met him half way to kiss him again just because he could. Makoto moaned into it, one hand cupped Haru’s jaw as their mouths once more worked together. Haru could get drunk off of kissing Makoto. 

“We need lube… and we should probably finish rolling out the futon. The bed would squeak and be too small.” Haru said, his mind working over Makoto’s request. “And probably a condom.” Makoto’s cheeks were red, but he nodded. 

“Finish the futon, I’ll get the other things.” Makoto’s voice sounded eager and Haru nodded as he pulled back to let Makoto get up. Haru tried not to stare as Makoto stood, but it was hard as he could see the outline of Makoto’s erection in the sleep pants he wore. Haru’s tongue ran across his lips and Makoto flushed before moving away. Haru shook his head and turned his attention to the futon and made quick work of unrolling it and fluffing the filling to make it as comfortable as possible. His eyes moved to Makoto again, who was digging through a desk drawer almost frantically until he pulled out a box of condoms, hand already clutched the bottle of lube, and as he turned their eyes met once more. Haru held his hand out for Makoto and with no hesitation Makoto took it. Haru pressed his lips to Makoto’s knuckles, earning a tender gasp from Makoto before the larger teen was knelt before him and they were kissing again. The quiet sound of things falling barely registered in Haru’s mind as he indulged in the kiss, his hand still holding tight to Makoto’s as their lips slid against each other in a newly trained ease. Makoto’s free hand moved into his hair and Haru moaned needily into the kiss, the feelings of desire being brought back to the surface after the short disturbance. 

Haru shifted them to where Makoto could lay on the futon, hands breaking apart so Haru could slip Makoto’s t-shirt up and over his head to reveal his muscular torso and arms before he was flat on the padding. Haru’s hands caressed Makoto’s warm skin, tickling up the define abdomen to his swollen pectorals, groping them before he rubbed down Makoto’s sides before he leaned forwards and kissed Makoto once more. Makoto sighed against his lips, rising up into Haru’s hands in a silent way of begging for more as his own hands pulled at Haru’s shirt. Haru pulled back just enough to allow the shirt to be pulled over his head before he once more trailed sloppy kisses down Makoto’s chin and neck to his shoulder only to lick the freckle spots there. Makoto’s soft moan was more than enough encouragement to continue and Haru sucked teasingly against Makoto’s collarbone.

“Haru.” Makoto’s hand was once more in Haru’s hair, and Haru enjoyed feeling the way Makoto was both pulling his hand and petting it all at once. Haru’s right hand groped again at Makoto’s chest, squeezing the firm muscle before his fingers ghost over the nipple and rolled it. Makoto’s moan was loud and filled Haru with pride knowing he had caused it, but knew he would have to keep him from becoming louder. He kissed the dark marks that had bloomed on Makoto’s skin before sitting back on his knees, though his train of thought faltered as he took in Makoto’s appearance. He had thought Makoto looked wrecked before, but he had been wrong compared to the now, with how he could watch Makoto’s muscles shift with each erratic breath and see the light shine off the saliva Haru had left on his skin; there was even a thin sheen of sweat starting to form over Makoto’s torso and face. Haru’s eyes roamed lower to the very noticeable tent that was Makoto’s sleep pants, the cotton pulled so tight it looked miserable, and his tongue ran over his lips as his fingers pulled at the drawstring waistband. Makoto easily granted Haru’s silent request, his hips lifted and Haru had to shift back to keep from hindering the process. Makoto’s long thick left leg bent to slid easily out of the pant leg, and Haru shoved the sleep pants down Makoto’s right only to feel him shake them off completely.

Haru would be a liar if he said he’d never seen Makoto naked, he’d be a huge liar if he said he didn’t purposely linger in the locker room in fain indifference to peak glances of Makoto changing to and from his leg skins during swimming practice and competitions, but even those stolen indulgences hadn’t prepared him for Makoto completely bare and wanting him like this. Haru had always thought Makoto would shy away if ever he were lucky enough to be where he was now, thought those large hands would move to cover himself, but here Makoto was shifting to accommodate Haru and allow him to become drunk off the sight. The flush Makoto wore was more from arousal than anything else, and the way his cock stood eager for Haru made Haru’s own aching erection twitch. Makoto’s thighs trembled as Haru’s fingertips barely ran down to Makoto’s knees, and Haru marveled at the strong muscles underneath. 

“Haru-chan you’re staring.” Makoto’s gentle voice almost startled Haru, because he had been staring to the point of obsession, and he looked up at Makoto to judge if he had made Makoto uncomfortable. He was relieved to see the opposite, that Makoto had a shy smile on his lips and a look of endearment in his warm eyes. 

“You’re beautiful.” The words were sincere, but Haru wished he had said something else because they sounded so cliché when Makoto was so much more than simply beautiful. Makoto seemed shocked before he shifted to his elbows and reached out for Haru, who went to him without a second thought. Their lips seemed made for kissing each other, because in only a handful of kisses had they truly mastered the art, and Haru was ready to get lost in it until he felt a tear on his hand and pulled back. Makoto’s shaky laugh did nothing to hide that he was crying and Haru felt cold rush through him as he cupped Makoto’s face and thumbed away a new tear.

“I’m sorry Haru. It’s not bad, I just…” Makoto tried to explain, and the way he nuzzled into Haru’s palm did ease the worry that had suddenly made Haru’s whole body tense. “I never thought you could look at me this way, that you’d look,” The shaky laugh returned, though there was a bit more mirth in it. “That you’d find me to be anything more than just Makoto. But you… You’re here and you’re looking at me like… Like you have never done before and it’s just…” Makoto smiled and Haru understood. He leaned forward and sealed his lips over Makoto’s again, though this kiss was chaste and he rested his forehead against Makoto’s and Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru’s shoulders in a hug. “I’m so happy Haru. I’ve loved you for so long.” Their noses rubbed and Haru opened his eyes.

“Me too… I loved you, love you too. I always have.” Saying the words out loud was like flying, they had been kept so deep in Haru’s heart that he felt weightless at finally releasing them. Makoto’s lips found his and they kissed with the slow ease their first kisses had. When they were breathless once more Makoto pulled back, his fingers shied down Haru’s chest and over his abdomen to his boxers, gently pushing them down as Haru simply watched. The cool air of the bedroom on his hot erection made him pull in a sharp breath between his teeth and Makoto chuckled at it as his hand ran over Haru’s outer thigh. 

“Can we still..?” Makoto looked pleading at Haru, who easily and eagerly nodded his approval. Makoto chuckled again before he leaned back against the futon and handed Haru the lube. The desire and wanting in Makoto’s eyes made Haru shiver with anticipation, and he fumbled opening the bottle, but made sure not to drop it as he poured a generous amount into his palm. He warmed it in his hand before he smeared it over his fingers.

“I haven’t done this before.” Haru said, though he was sure Makoto knew this much. “Not with someone else.” The blush that bloomed over Makoto’s cheeks was exactly what Haru had expected, but Makoto’s next words shocked him.

“I’ve done it to myself… Thinking of you.” It was a shy confession, and Makoto wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I’ve done it a lot thinking of you.” If Haru didn’t know Makoto like he did, he would have thought he this was just dirty talk, but he did know Makoto and knew this was just him being honest with him and it made it even more arousing. Later Haru would ask what thoughts Makoto had exactly, probably share his own that Makoto had occupied, but for how he could only run his finger over Makoto’s opening and bite back his moan at feeling Makoto’s full body shutter at the feeling. He traced his finger around the tissue before pushing softly, slowly intruding on Makoto’s body. Haru expected Makoto to be loud like he had been earlier, but once more he was pleasantly surprised because Makoto’s mouth was simply open, gasping silently before Makoto bit into his lower lip and slumped against the futon as Haru’s middle finger slid completely inside. 

Haru waited for Makoto to tell him it was okay to move, not wanting to risk hurting him, and as he waited his left hand moved from Makoto’s knee along his inner thigh to his aching erection. There was still lube on his palm and he easily smeared it over the thick shaft, earning a whine of his name. Haru gripped Makoto firmly and Makoto rolled his hips, slightly shifting Haru’s fingers inside him as he did, and moaned loud.

“You have to be quieter Makoto. Ren and Ran are just down the hall.” Haru said softly, and Makoto nodded, eyes opening and meeting Haru’s as his lip once more found itself trapped between teeth. Haru gave no other words as he began to stroke Makoto slowly, his thumb ran over Makoto’s slit and Makoto scurried to cover his mouth with his hand as he whined again. 

“Haru.” He whispered behind his palm, shifting his hips again against Haru’s finger and Haru took the hint to move it along with his stroking. Haru had done this to himself several time, so he knew what felt good for him, but he watched Makoto as he pushed deeper into him as he squeezed his cock at the same time. Slowly he tested his index finger against the hole and Makoto nodded eagerly until Haru pushed it in to join the first. He stretched and pushed and stroked almost in a trance, enjoying the ways Makoto’s thighs would tremble and tense against the actions, and soon the third finger slipped into place and Haru found Makoto’s prostate. Makoto worked his hips with Haru’s hands, drawing pleasure from every movement, and Haru had to bite into his own lip to keep from moaning himself at the sight. “Haru please… Please I’m ready please.” Makoto panted, voice absolutely dripped with need, and Haru nodded before he pulled his hands away. Makoto’s whimper didn’t go unnoticed and it only added to Haru’s urgency as he fumbled with the condom wrapper. Makoto’s hands rested on top of his, startling Haru for a moment, before he allowed Makoto to take it and open it easily since his hands were slick with lube. Haru almost convulsed when Makoto grabbed his cock, his hands firm as they rolled the condom into place. Haru caught Makoto’s lips again before letting him lay back again.

Haru added more lube to the condom and pulled Makoto’s knees over his shoulders before he lined himself up. Makoto’s hand rested over the one Haru had on his hip, and Haru pressed a kiss to Makoto’s knee before he pushed in slowly. Haru moaned low, his lips pressed again against Makoto’s knee as he squeezed Makoto’s hip for purchase. He could hear Makoto’s heavy pants and looked up to see he once more had tears in his eyes.

“Is it... too much?” Haru asked, ready to pull out the little bit he had inside Makoto at the first word, but felt relief all the same when Makoto shook his head that it wasn’t too much. Haru waited, his thumb rubbed circles on Makoto’s pelvis bone as he waited for permission to go farther. It was with a gentle rock of the hips that Makoto told him, not trusting his voice, and Haru inched in slowly. When he thought it might hurt too much for Makoto he stilled, but Makoto rocked up again, his green eyes meeting Haru’s.

“t’s okay. Please Haru.” His voice was breathy, begging Haru to move, and how could Haru deny him. It was when his hips met with Makoto’s that he let Makoto’s legs slowly slide down his arms to rest beside his hips and leaned forward, pepper Makoto’s face with kisses before Makoto’s lips were under his own. Haru had waited this long, a bit more to let Makoto adjust was nothing compared to it, so he kissed Makoto like they had all the time in the world. Haru wasn’t sure how long it actually took for Makoto to once more rock his hips, but part of him wasn’t sure if it was enough. Makoto rocked again, stronger this time and Haru moaned at the friction, and to his immense pleasure, so did Makoto. Haru kept the rhythm slow, thrust shallow, and his lips on Makoto’s at first. Each of Makoto’s moans vibrated against their lips and invoked Haru’s in return. Makoto’s hands were soon on him, gripping his neck and shoulders as he planted his feet to meet Haru’s thrusts. 

“Makoto.” Haru breathed when he went impossibly deeper and the timing changed to a faster rhythm that neither of them knew but kept up together in what felt like a well practiced dance, in complete tandem with each other in every way. Makoto’s cock was trapped between them and Haru could feel it leaking over their skin. They both were close, and when Haru sat back Makoto made a disgruntled noise until Haru’s hand grabbed him and began to stroke. The color of Makoto’s bottom lip changed to white when he bit into it, his hips sputtered in as he struggled to pick which way he should go, but luckily Haru was faster at deciding as he thrust up harder and hit Makoto’s prostate dead on. It was too much, he saw it in Makoto’s eyes as they widened, felt it when Makoto’s clutched his wrist to the point of bruising, and Haru could only do it again. He watched as Makoto’s eyes rolled back when Haru refused to relent and Makoto’s hand barely made it to his mouth as he cried out Haru’s name and cum shot out to coat Makoto’s chest which was beautifully arched. Makoto’s thighs tensed, almost rendering Haru immobile, but with how tight he began as well, Haru didn’t register his limited movements as he filled the condom with his own cry of Makoto’s name, and then he was goo and he fell onto of the heaving body under him.

Haru wasn’t sure how long he stayed there, listening to Makoto’s rapid heart that could have been in time with his own, but he felt the condom shift of his softening self and slowly sat up and gripped it before it was fully free and slowly removed himself and the rubber from Makoto and barely bit back the smirk when Makoto shivered. Haru had always thought Makoto was beautiful, but in his afterglow he was ethereal. The soft glow of the over head did amazing things against Makoto’s sweat dampened skin, making him truly radiant against the futon; it brought out the pink of his cheeks and the red brown freckles over his shoulder and added unneeded definition to his muscles that kept Haru staring. Then Makoto peaked open an eye, beautiful green added to his god-like beauty, and a small easy smile slid into place, converting Haru completely.

“You’re beautiful.” Makoto’s words were soft, his head tilted a little more to the side as his second eye opened and Haru leaned forward to kiss him for the countless time in such a short time. He felt Makoto’s cooled cum on his own skin, but it didn’t give him pause for even a second, not when he wanted to convey so much to Makoto through this one kiss. But they were breathless in no time and Haru was reminded he had all the kisses in the world to tell Makoto how perfect he was. “We should clean up.” Makoto’s words were so typical and made Haru’s smile that he didn’t know he had started to spread, and Makoto matched him before he leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

It was the fate of Makoto’s nightshirt to end up balled up in the hamper since it was the closest thing Haru could reach without truly pulling away from Makoto’s warmth, and they barely shifted into their boxers before they were tangled in each other, shifting at first to find the effective cuddling positions for each, and as Haru’s eyes drooped as Makoto’s fingers combed his hair, Haru knew he’d never been as happy as he was in this moment. 

“I love you. “ Haru whispered, his voice barely audible, but when he felt the smile stretch across his forehead and the kiss placed there, he knew Makoto had heard him.

“I love you too Haru-chan.” His voice was just as soft and Haru realized he looked forward for the morning to hear it again.


End file.
